Demon Slayer: Crossroads of Destiny
by Stars1
Summary: Every town has a slayer, a man or woman who is destined to fight the followers of the devil.This is the story of how this order was changed dramatically. For one slayer’s crossroads will be crossed with another…
1. Chapter 1

Demon Slayer: The crossroads of Destiny  
  
Every town has a slayer, a man or woman who is destined to fight the followers of the devil. With the slayer comes a Guardian, Usually an Angel or some sort of spiritual person. Their job is to teach the slayer how to use their minds and body to fight, also to teach them how to use their supernatural abilities. Every slayer has powers of the mind to help them fight the damned ones. They have the ability to move small objects with their mind and to unwilling have visions of the future/past in their sleep. This is the story of how this order was changed dramatically. For one slayer's crossroads will be crossed with another.  
  
Chapter 1: Krystle OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I can't be late again! Krystle thought as she raced to get to class on time. It was 1st period US World History, not the class she loved to get up early for. She walked in the classroom and the teacher wasn't in sight. YES! He's in the back chatting with someone still! Krystle said to her self while slipping her self in her seat behind her friend Jayme. He wasn't talking. this wasn't a good thing. "So Mrs. Liesik, late again I see this is your third tardy?" Mr. Amador said as he walked in with his air force coffee mug in hand. "No sir," Krystle lied, "I have been here since the bell rang." She could tell by the way Jayme tensed he was gonna yell about how he wasn't born yesterday and that he had somehow "saw" he walk in late. But to her surprise he didn't yell instead he calmly talked to her. "Mrs. Liesik, I'm not as dumb as I look. I saw you coming in late when I was getting coffee in Mr. Kopp's office. His window was wide open and I saw you date into class a few seconds after the bell rang." "NO! It was as the bell had rung!" Krystle blurted out. Knowing her stupid mistake she smacked her forehead and got her notebook out. "Should I make it out for this week or next week?" He asked. "Make what out?" She said hoping it wasn't a Saturday school. "Your ISS( day." He said with a smirk. "Next week I have to watch kids this week." She said and he started class. Mr. Amador was a small old looking man for his age (50ish). He had small gray glasses and short gray hair. His skin was also a pale color like he didn't get out much, but everyone knew he did cause he played golf every week with his "friends". Mr. Amador usually loves to run on and on about how we should be so happy to live in America bla bla bla. He's one of those guys who are SO into the flag and American history that if his wife would let him his house would be red, white, and blue. After Mr. Amador was done with his lecture of the day he let the students do book work. Jayme and Krystle did their usual: He got the books and she got the handouts. "So I do the back you do the front? Or do you wanna do visa versa?" Krystle asked Jayme. "Doesn't matter. You choose." Jayme replied. They ended up doing what they always did: copy someone else as they chattered about their long weekend when Mr. Amador was in the back room "making tests" but everyone knew he was playing Medal Of Honor on his PC. The class went on and Krystle had told Jayme about her dream kept having and that she was late getting to school because of it.  
* * *  
  
(Krystle's dream) Krystle is running bare foot and in her short black nightgown. Her black hair seemed to be blowing in the wind but there was no wind. Sound of demonic grunts and groans seemed to follow her as she ran into a black world. There was no color she could see just black. As she was running the ground under her seemed to just open up and she fell screaming into a pit. In the pit there was these bodies that where forged into the wall still alive. The arms of the bodies reached out to her as they pleaded for help. Finally she hit the end of the pit and bones were scattered everywhere. The grunts she thought she had left behind outside the pit were now back. A chain somehow attached its self to her and she was yanked into the air. She couldn't see anything except the spot she was last standing in. A gut percing pain shot against her stomach as what felt like a knife was jabbed into her. She could feel the blood running up her chest but she couldn't bear to see what/who was doing this to her so she just kept looking at the spot she was last standing on. The knife was pulled out again seconds after it was put in and she jerked to get away so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of it happening again. No good. Didn't even move very much. The knife came in again but it didn't hurt a much. Now she was getting dizzy and she had noticed she stopped screaming. She didn't like the silence so she tried to scream. Nothing came out. She tried a second time and she felt a warm substance crawl up her throat. She was now choking on her own blood! She tried to reach for her throat but her arms were numb. She now knew she was going to die.  
* * *  
  
Jayme Shuddered as the image of the last part of the story was told to him. "I am so sorry!" he said in concern for her.  
* * *  
  
She went on with the usual routine of the day, but something made her think she was being watched. She really didn't think much of it at first cause she was popular and very attractive, but she now felt like she was being stalked but couldn't seem to figure out by who. On her way to her 2nd P.E. class of the day a guy bumped into her while whispering, "The time is near." She looked back to see who he was but he was gone. The same thing happened in the locker room with a girl except it was a different message "You are the chosen, the time is near." She whipped around but couldn't see anyone. Now by 6th period things were getting weird. Jayme wasn't in computer class with her. He never missed a day of school unless he was really sick. When she got to her computer a note was there signed from one of Jayme's lunch group friends. It told how Jayme started shaking and he just fainted and didn't seem to be breathing well in the cafeteria. The last thing he said was "make the voices stop". It made her think of the whispers she heard that day. The note also said that the school was keeping it quite cause they think Jayme was on drugs at the time and wanted to do a surprise drug inspection in some of his classes.  
She folded the note and started to type hoping she wouldn't cry. She knew Jayme didn't do drugs. He's not stupid enough. The teacher walked by and the same whispering started again, "your time is next". She jerked around, "what did you say?" she asked him. "Your timed typing is next," He replied with a weird look on his face "Are you okay?" "Umm.I think so sorry." On the way home she couldn't help but think that the thing that happened to Jayme was going to happen to her. She started to cross the crosswalk and a warm feeling shot threw her body like a wave of energy. She stopped, afraid she would faint. A car honked and there was a huge thud noise. She was hit. But she had felt no pain.  
  
( Short for in school suspension 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jayme  
  
Jayme was weirded out at Krystle's little story not knowing if it was true, but hey it was interesting. She was a Goth chick and he was a guy who dressed like he wanted to. What did he expect to come from her? No. She was a friend he couldn't think these things, its bad thinking like she wasn't. So he listened and comforted her.  
* * *  
  
At lunch he ate with his lunch group: Elaine, Teresa, Roxy, Sandra, and Courtney (a few Mexican girls and one white girl). They had been his friends ever since freshman year. They didn't care about how dorky he looked as long as he acted as he always had. They were some of his best friends. As he ate and he listened to the new gossip and loves lives of the week, but every once in a while he would hear whispering that seemed like it was directed to him, "You are a chosen one." He heard a wispy voice say to him. He jerked around. No one was looking at him and no one seemed to have just turned around. "Your life will be changed forever! It is your destiny!" the voice came again. He started to get chills.  
  
"Are you ok?" Teresa asked  
"Do you hear that whispering?" Jayme asked Roxy, who was sitting right next to him. She shook her head and gave Jayme a weird look.  
Next Jayme saw some weird chick sit next to him. He didn't say anything cause she seemed to want to be left alone. The next whisper came from her direction, "It will happen soon and when it does don't be afraid." He looked over and she was gone. He was scared. A huge chill went up his spine and lots of voices could be herd "its time" "don't be afraid" "your story has began" "the war is starting". Jayme got up and a warm feeling went racing threw his body and he fell.  
"Make the voices stop!" was the last thing he said before he blacked out.  
* * * Jayme's mind was racing of memories of good times he had had. The youth group meetings at church with all of his church friends along with his best friend Holly, times at school with his friends, and Online chats with Melanie and various others. "HURRY IS RATE IS DROPPING!" he heard a woman say. Jayme felt pricks in his arms. "The time is here. Are you ready?" the whisper came back. "What are you talking about?" "Your Destiny. Your different from others, you have a choice." "To do what?" "Help win the war. Do you accept?" "I am dead right?" ".Yes." "If I say yes will I live?" "In a way.but you will cause death but save lives as well." "I guess.if I get to live." A feeling of warmth rushed him again and he was standing next to Krystle. "What is this place?" She asked. "A place in which the chosen are to be taught." The weird girl from the cafeteria said. Jayme looks right at her but Krystle seemed to not be able to see her. "This is a weird out come in deed." She seemed to ay to her self out loud. As she stood just looking at them, bricks seem to form around us into walls when nothing was there at all. Stone also formed on the ground. It all looked like a castle out of a fairytale. "Your power have been split." She said looking at Krystle. "They have some how come into this young man. We don't know how this could have happened but your Destinies have been altered. Instead of just you," she pointed at Krystle " fighting the demons, now he as well is destined." She ended up pointing to both of us, "now together you are destined to fight the damned ones." She put her hands together, "each of you have half the power of a slayer, you both must work together to do the task of one." She had put her hands apart and back together again. Jayme now could see that Krystle could now see the weird woman standing before her. The weird woman looked around 17 maybe 18 years old. She was sickly pale with black poofy hair. She wore a white robe that almost touched the ground. "I was to be your guardian and tutor in the way of the slayer having been one my self. But this calls for a greater guardian. One more powerful then I am." She said as a cloaked figure wearing all black stepped in the room. OMG its death! Jayme thought in fear as the cloaked figure walked in. Shore enough the figure had a scythe just barley concealed in the cloak. "I am number 314908 of the death legion, you may." bone like hand was out to shake our hands when all of a sudden 314908's voice changed from a deep voice to a soft gentle voice, "JAYME IS THAT YOU!" She pulled her hood back and the face of Jayme's best friend was there. It was Holly. Holly Jayme's best friend and God-Sister was death. Who would have thought this was possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holly and Jayme  
  
The year was now 2050. Jayme and Krystle had died in 2003. A long time had passed since they had seen the outside world. Now the simple town they lived in wasn't so simple anymore. The once small buildings now where skyscrapers and complex buildings. Holly, Jayme's best friend and God- Sister, had died in 2010 when on a plane back to her new home in Hawaii. She was given the chance to have a job as a sender of souls, or as TV calls them "death". She would work until she was "killed" or abused the power. If she didn't abuse the power or commit suicide then she would have a definite place in heaven as payment for her work. The only way she would "die" is if her spiritual body was destroyed. Now she was given a special job since her rank become so high in the Society of the Deaths (SOD).  
  
Holly couldn't believe her own eyes! She pulled her hood back, but before she did so she de-aged her self back to 18 years of age. An age he would recognize her at. Jayme was shocked to see her. Then all of a sudden he looked at her arm and saw the fleshless hand. "What happened Holly?! What did they do to you?" She explained the whole story as she made her hand flesh again. Her job now was to watch the "broken link" as the archangels called them. They had to both be taught how to fight and use their gifts. the only difference is one has the gifts the other doesn't have and it would be hard to find out who had which gift.  
Krystle was getting bored in the castle like place, "So you're saying we kill things now to save peoples' lives? So we 're like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Krystle asked while looking at her nails. "Who?" asked the weird chick with poofy black hair now coming in the room again. "It was a lady from a TV show in 2003." Holly said. "What year is it now?" Jayme and Krystle asked. They rushed to the window and looked out. They saw old fashion buildings and weird people with masks and cloaks walking around. "What is this place?!" Krystle yelled at Holly, "I have seen it before in my dreams! What is it?! " "It's the spiritual world," Holly said calmly. "Now we know who has the visions," Holly told the Poofy haired chick "So they're making you help me after all?" "Yeah, they said training will be too slow with two slayers for one Guardian." She said. "What should we call you? We know her name is Holly. What's yours?" Krystle asked, still kind of shaken from looking outside. "I have been dead so long and we don't really use names up there just ranks. Angi? Was it? No! Sara? No! That was my last Slayer! Grrr." "BOB!" Holly and Jayme Yelled at the same time. "That's a guys name!" Krystle said looking at them with a glare, "Why not call her Lash?" "I like it!" Lash said. "Okay then! Now lets get down to business we need to train you ASAP! This town has no slayer and has been in hell for a few days. You will be training in the art of fighting, use of abilities, and Modern technology!" Lash looked at Holly about that last topic, "WHAT?! They have been dead for a long time! They need to know how to hack and junk! The last slayer was caught 'cause she didn't know how to turn off the freaking alarm! I will not let stupid mistakes happen to them!" "Okay, okay." Lash said and she took a step back. Holly opened the door and motioned them to follow her into the next room. It was filled with weapons: crossbows with laser pointers, old swords, newer looking ones, swords with what seemed like a small computer on it, shields, Daggers, Pikes, Staffs, weird blades that attached to your arms, maces, axes of all sizes, and huge hammers. Over in the far left corner was a huge punching bag and a bit to the side was a balance beam and a few gym like things. "Pick a weapon. It's best to pick two incase ones limits can't be reached, or if it can't be used to its full potential." Holly said as she looked at the weapon selection, "The newer swords are better then the old, I dunno why they put the old ones up here." "What is better about the new ones?" asked Krystle. Holly pulled one off the table. She snapped her fingers and a dummy fell from out of nowhere. It got up and stood still. Holly pressed a button on the sword and electricity could be seen flowing up and down the blade. She jabbed the blade in the gut of the dummy and the dummy caught on fire as the electricity was exposed to the cloth of its "skin".  
"I see." She passed the swords and went to the crossbows. She picked the one with the laser and snipe on it. She cocked it and aimed at a wall. "I like it, it's light and deadly." She grinned.  
Jayme was looking at the blades. There was a pair of twin blades he seemed to have his eye on. He picked them up and put his arms in the straps and held on to the handles. The weapon was too big for him. The straps seemed to cover the outside of the arm for a shield-like effect. There was a trigger on the handle but Jayme dared not push it for he saw what had happened with the sword. Lash saw Jayme put the duel arm blade on and decided to help him with it. "If you press the trigger it will do an auto fitting." She told him and he did so. It seemed to latch its self to him in a hugging grip on his arms. The blade extended about 12 inches in front of him and went to his elbow. The strap ended just a bit above his elbow. The whole thing was black in color except for the blade, which was a metallic color. Jayme raised his arms. They looked heavy, but were actually very light. "I like these." Jayme said holding up his arm looking at the blade at different positions. "That's for close combat you might want to get a gun.a smaller one for easy use and light weight." Lash advised. "Yeah, you're right. I'm a newbie so I don't want to just depend on close combat." Jayme looked around and saw a table that he didn't see that was to the left of the door. There were stun guns, shot guns, handguns, and BIG BIG explosive guns. Jayme skipped those and looked at the smaller ones. He saw a black one that looked like it could do a lot of damage. It looked like it could do rapid fire like an assault gun. "That's a sub CMP 150 submachine gun. Very light weight and can shoot 32 round magazines. It looks like your type of gun." Holly said putting down the shotgun Krystle was looking at with Holly "Won't be easy to kill vamps with that, but its possible. Although with demons, you could do wonders. NO NO! DON'T PICK THAT UP!" She jerked her head as Krystle picked up the grenade launcher. "You're no fun!" she said handing it to Lash who bolted over to her as she heard Holly yell. "You're not going against anything that powerful tonight." Holly said with a grin. Jayme's jaw dropped. The way she said that he knew they where going fight something tonight. Krystle went back and picked up the crossbow and she also grabbed the electro sword from before. "How come the weapons are light? Before now I wouldn't have been able to lift a gun as big as that grenade launcher and I picked it up like it was my backpack!" "Hey I have trouble picking yours up!" Jayme yelled and she stuck her tong out at him. "Slayers have abilities and they are stronger then regular people but not as strong as vamps and demons.but you can get that strong if you work out." Holly explained. "Now for a short easy mission briefing!" Holly and Lash said at once. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" Krystle yelled! "WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Jayme yelled at Holly. "Speak for yourself! I learned how to box freshman year." Krystle shot back. "This will be easy! Don't worry! We need to see how well you work together. These are freshling vamps, they don't have much strength, they've only been alive a year. They are working for the slave trade, but this is a minor area so these guys wont be hard to take down. We will take care of the demons if they try to interfere." Holly said pulling a staff from her robe. "So you're gonna poke them with a stick?" Krystle asked and the staff's top erupted a huge blade that seemed to move into any position Holly wanted for it then curved from a spear like tip to a scythe and then back to a staff. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jayme and Krystle  
  
Before leaving Jayme and Krystle where given instructions on how to conceal their weapons along with that new clothes. Jayme had black pants black shoes (his old black Nikes) black skintight shirt and a gray over coat. His arm blades could now easily be attached and taken off of a belt he was wearing.  
Krystle was wearing the exact same thing, except she had boots and a tank top. Her sword was in a pocket attached to the back of her coat and her crossbow was in a similar one in front for easy access.  
The guardians had normal clothes on and would blend in very well. They walked out into the night air. The people with masks didn't seem to see them at first but when the approached one of them they stared.  
"Is this heaven?" asked Krystle.  
"No this is the spiritual realm. This is where the people who don't believe in God, or don't want/feel like they deserve to go to heaven. They also aren't bad enough to go to hell so this place was made for them to "live" there "lives" so to say." Said Lash.  
"Why don't they want to go to heaven?" asked Jayme.  
"I dunno but it happens time to time and they haven't done anything bad so I think this is the best thing for them." Lash said looking around, "also Vampires who are old and mature enough to use their powers well can go between this world and the "real world" at anytime they wish."  
"Also they have to wait up to ten minuets before being able to go back cause it takes so much energy for them to do it." Holly said with a grin, "but it really easy for me to do!" she ended up bragging.  
"Will we be able to do this?" asked Krystle while looking for vamps.  
"Yes, but not for a while. Your powers need to mature and gain experience." Lash said and Holly butted in, "Yeah you need to go and level up and junk. It sucks!" Jayme started laughing. Holly hadn't changed at all! And Jayme was happy about that.  
  
They walked to a bridge and Jayme looked over and saw slow moving cars, but no people in them. It was like a highway. Lash saw him looking. "That's the "real world"." Lash explained, "You see, the spiritual world's time moves slowly. Right now those cars are going only about 5 mph but in "real life" they are going 60 maybe 65 mph. The people of this realm built their city above the human world so they would not interfere with it." They now reached the other side and took what looked like a carriage that was led by invisible horses. Krystle seemed scared but Holly leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It's only magic." And she seemed to calm down. As the carriage moved they could actually look at the city. The city was made of long strips of stone that Holly had told them where houses for the "Masked ones" as Lash like to call them. It was a very colorless place, the town was, but the people however where each a different color. Each had a different mask with lots of color to it and also a different outfit as well. It reminded Jayme Mardi Gras parties in New Orleans he saw on TV. They reached the middle of a square and they got out. "This is where we need to go into the next realm." Said Lash as she helped Krystle and Jayme out. Holly held Jayme's shoulder and Lash held on to Krystle's and there was a bright light and the sun was setting out over the ocean. They were next to a sea doc.  
"Remember wooden stakes work best at killing vamps. Their heart is in the middle of their chest because the demon inside moved it when entering the body. Also, anything can be used to destroy their heart, not just wooden stakes. If you pierce it with anything other then wood be sure to twist then pull to make sure it's destroyed. Crosses don't affect it and sun does burn them." Lash said as the sun went down even lower.  
"If all else fails cut off their freaking heads!" Holly said while moving her thumb across her throat.  
  
* * *  
  
Krystle was biting her nails as the truck full of humans pulled up. Lash was on a building a few peers away with a sniper looking for demons and guard dogs. Krystle pulled out her sword as the vamps came out of the storage building. She knew they were vamps because they had this feeling to them. She was waiting 'til Jayme came back before they rushed the people out front.  
"Okay there are 5 vamps inside and there was one demon but they are dead now, and about 30 humans." Jayme whispered as he grabbed her crossbow. He used the snipe to see if they had any weapons. They had none except for the driver. He had a handgun, but that was all. The other two went in and the driver was all alone looking away from them.  
"Here, snipe that guy right there. He is the only one with a gun." Jayme said handing Krystle back her crossbow. She took it and aimed. She turned the laser on and when the red dot was right in the middle of his back she shot. CONTACT.but nothing happened. He turned to look right at us. He was wearing a bulletproof vest. His eyes now seemed almost animal like and he charged at them with inhuman speed. Krystle looked at him in the eyes and out of fear pulled the trigger. The bolt flew and hit the vamp right in the forehead. He went down hard and was twitching like mad.  
Jayme pulled his coat back and got his left hand in the blade and his right hand grabbed the gun. With a pop the blade was auto fitted and it unfastened from his belt. He took off safety and slowly walked over to the vamp. As soon as he was near the vampire opened his eyes and reached up to get the arrow out of his head. Jayme swiped his blade trying to cut the vamps head off but missed, hit the vamp's hand, and it flew off. Then all of a sudden, Krystle slammed her sword into the guy's neck and pressed the on button and he was fried to a crisp. Just to make sure he was dead the cut the rest of his crispy head off. Krystle looked mortified after electrocuting the guy to death. She then went behind a few creates and threw up. Jayme wanted to also but he knew it would only get worse.  
They waited by the door for the next one to come out. This one was one of the five inside. They had no weapons to Jayme's knowledge but he didn't have the snipe at the time. Jayme made the first swipe and cut the vamp's head right off. She shriveled and fell to the ground. Krystle went in and stabbed the next person in the chest and twisted.nothing happened so she turned the on button on and he was electrocuted she then turned off the sword and cut his head off. "Three down five to go." She said pulling it away from the vamp's head. Jayme opened the door and no one was there. The room had cages all over the place and stacks of crates in the back area and on the sides. He decided they would walk along the side to sneak up on the vamps. Jayme closed the door and took a few steps in more and looked around before going to get Krystle. He walked back and opened the door. Krystle was bobbing up and down and dodging hits left and right and popping hits in like she was a professional boxer! Bounce, bounce, dodge and left hook, dodge and right followed by a left to the gut. Jayme closed the door. Behind the door was a vamp stuck to a wall with a sword in his gut trying to get it out. Jayme turned the sword on and the vamp's arms fell limp and motionless. Krystle did a spinning backhand punch and the vamp caught her hand in mid air and threw her into the wall at full strength. She made a dent in the cheap metal that made the storage shed. Jayme jerked around shot the vamp with his gun. 3 bullets flew out and hit him in the chest. He wasn't wearing a vest, but it didn't get near his heart. There was blood oozing out and the vamp was stunned. Jayme shoved his blade in the vamp's chest and twisted. The vampire shriveled and died. Jayme then went to see if Krystle was ok. She was in pain but all right, only stunned. "If that was a weak vampire I don't want to see the strong ones." She said voice sounded like she was in pain. The vamp near the door woke with a huge gasp and tried to free himself again. Jayme pressed the on switch again and he went limp again. "I wonder if the others would be proud if we kept a live one to tell us info?" Jayme asked Krystle. "We aren't gonna find out!" She said as she took her crossbow from the ground and shot the vampire in the heart. It also shriveled. "Three more." They walked around the truck. The people in the back had been tranquilized. They got out of the back and shot out the tires incase they tried to escape with them looking for them inside. They walked inside again. Nothing. No one was in there. BANG! BANG! A few boxes exploded. They ducked down. Someone was shooting a shotgun. They franticly crawled around the ground to find the vampire shooting. Pain went around Krystle's head as visions of Jayme's death filled it and she grabbed him and pulled him back right as the dirt exploded with the impact of the shotgun shell. Jayme shook his head as a thanks. Krystle looked through bits of a broken create to see who was shooting. It was a human girl. She was sure of it! It didn't "look" like a vamp. It didn't have that evil aura. A vamp jumped at her and she shot the crap out of him. His right arm blew off and he spun in mid air. She reloaded and aimed for his head. BANG! Krystle ducked as bits flew toward her. "It's a human." She told Jayme, "She can't be a slayer cause she shot at us thinking we are vamps. So she must have escaped." "How do you know she shot at us? He could have been running." Jayme replied to her remark. "True. Either way we can't hurt her." "If she is a threat we might have to." The girl now out of ammunition dropped the gun and ran in the direction of the slayers. She stopped right in between of them and froze as Krystle made a sweep with her legs and Jayme caught her and put his hand over her mouth. "Its ok we are vampire hunters we are here to free you and the others." Jayme said in her ear, "Do you understand?" her head shook agreeing as her eyes bolted around. She was a young Mexican girl. Her skin was a light tan and her hair was fine and black. She looked about 15. He moved his hand away and let her go. She decided to stay with them. "There are two more, but one is older he is very powerful and the other is a fresh one but very smart." She told them, "I am the older ones slave, I have been for 3 years now." Her eyes looked down. "You wont be for long." Krystle said with a smile, "We will kill him!" The new girl smiled. "My name is Mel." She said and Jayme and Krystle introduced them selves as the truck started its engine. They ran to the front door to try to get to the truck before it left but as soon as Jayme opened the door he was hit hard with a pipe and he flew back knocking the others back as he flew past them. Krystle gave Mel the crossbow to use and she pulled out her sword. Mel cocked and aimed the crossbow but it was too late. He was gone and had reappeared on top of Jayme. He had just bitten Jayme as Krystle jabbed her sword at the vampire. He was struck but didn't seem hurt at all but he did stop drinking Jayme's blood. 3 shots erupted from the glass. Lash was sniping the vamp. He was now stunned and Mel took the time to fire at her master. She shot a bolt at him and it hit him square in the chest. Nothing happened. She cursed as she remembered how he always wears a bulletproof vest, or as he calls it a stake-proof vest. Krystle and Mel picked Jayme up and ran. Krystle got Jayme's other gun and took the safety off. They ran out the door to find Holly killing the other vampire. She rammed her staff in him and twisted and pulled. "I THOUGHT YOU AID THEY WERE EASY!" Krystle yelled, "HER MASTER IS IN THERE AND ALMOST KILLED JAYME!" Holly's eyes got big. "He's marked!" she grabbed Krystle's arm and put Jayme over her shoulder, "We have to get out of here!" "Wait we can't leave her!" Krystle said looking at Mel. "She is marked as well then." "She will get in the way." Holly said walking on. "She killed one with a shotgun! She has perfect aim!" "Fine!" Holly walked back and grabbed her arm as well balancing Jayme on her shoulder and they ran. 


End file.
